Nighttime Dilemmas
by Voiceless Rikka
Summary: Ritsuka wakes one night with a very bad problem. He wants Soubi to help, but is too afraid to ask him...What will happen when Soubi catches Ritsuka?
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka's eyes shot open as he jolted awake. Warmness surrounded Ritsuka, both from Soubi's strong arms around him and from the boy's aching arousal leftover from the sexy dream he'd been having. Ritsuka froze. _Crap!_ Was all he could think. Lately, Ritsuka had been having dreams about Soubi that left him extremely hot and with a raging hard-on. He was always afraid that this would happen.

Just hours before, Ritsuka had shown up at Soubi's flat, trying desperately not to cry after his mother's latest episode. Soubi had welcomed him in immediately and treated his latest injuries and told- not asked- Ritsuka to stay overnight. Distraught and in need of comfort, Ritsuka agreed. They were soon snuggled together on the bed, with Soubi's arms around him and his warm body pressed close. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Ritsuka's back was pressed against Soubi's chest, leaving them in a very intimate position to sleep in.

Now Ritsuka was stuck. He didn't want to leave Soubi, since he was warm and Ritsuka was very comfortable. He also wasn't sure if he could get out of Soubi's hold without waking the man. Waking him was out of the question, too. Ritsuka was too embarrassed to do that. Maybe he could just relieve himself here without waking him.

It was what he usually did, anyways, though he had never done it with Soubi in bed with him. He supposed he could try to make it to the bathroom without waking Soubi, but he honestly didn't think he could walk with his rock hard erection.

Ritsuka squirmed, feeling his need pulse with the thought of touching himself when Soubi was lying right next to him. It felt forbidden and Soubi was the one Ritsuka had been dreaming of, anyway. Yes, he was undeniably attracted to the beautiful blonde man. He was extremely attractive, even sexy. And Ritsuka had him all to himself. _He_ was the only one who Soubi kissed with his soft, talented lips. Nobody else.

The teen squeezed his legs together, trying to make his arousal go away. This was so humiliating. Soubi was a light sleeper. He could wake up any second. He didn't know that Ritsuka thought about him almost every night when he was alone, and he would probably laugh at the boy for doing so. It was wrong to think of a man so much older than himself doing such dirty, dirty things to him.

Unable to ignore his erection any longer, Ritsuka brought a shaking hand down, under the waistband of his boxers to rest just above his erect cock. He reconsidered one more time, but decided to go on with it when he heard Soubi make a low sound in his sleep. That sound just turned Ritsuka on more. He attempted to steady his hand and brought it down further to rest on his shaft. He closed his eyes and scooted back so that he was pressed against Soubi.

How would Soubi start this? Ritsuka blushed as he tried to imagine Soubi getting ready to touch him in desirable places. He wouldn't start by immediately jerking him off, he would go slow.

Ritsuka lifted his hand out from under his boxers and just lay in the bed, thinking of Soubi kissing him. The kisses would start short and innocent, like the chaste kisses that Soubi would press on his lips when kissing him goodbye. The kisses would eventually get longer and Soubi would pull Ritsuka's shirt off and kiss down his neck.

Ritsuka slid a hand underneath his shirt, running his thumb over a nipple. What he really wanted was Soubi to pin him down to the bed and screw him into the mattress, as he had dreamed of many times. Almost every one of his dreams and fantasies took place here, on Soubi's bed.

He quickly grew tired of playing with his own nipples and moved his hand downwards again, slipping it under his boxers again. He pushed them downwards, freeing his cock. He shook was anticipation. He wished that Soubi would wake up and touch him. He thought for a moment of waking him up and asking him to do something, but he quickly rejected that idea, not knowing what Soubi would think of him if he did.

He slowly stroked himself, imagining Soubi's long, pale fingers around his member, teasing him. "Soubi…" He whispered, moaning quietly. One part of him prayed that he would wake up, while the other part just wanted to jerk off and go back to sleep.

Ritsuka wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping it. Pre-cum already poured from the tip, dripping down the hot organ and pooling at the base. He began to get careless in his movements and noise level as pleasure shot through his entire body. He thrusted into his hand, his ass slamming back against Soubi as he did so.

"Mmm…S-Soubi…more, please…" He begged, imagining his friend getting ready to fuck him _hard_. He squeezed himself, placing his thumb at the slit. "Fuck me, Soubi, please."

Ritsuka suddenly felt a larger, softer hand be placed on top of his and soft lips pressed against his neck. His body shuddered as if it was about to orgasm and he froze, then, realizing it was Soubi's hands and lips.

* * *

Please review!

There will be more!


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have a dream, Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice was a huge turn-on for the boy in bed who had just been masturbating furiously a few seconds ago. His erection ached, not satisfied with his own touch anymore, wanting Soubi to put his hands and mouth _everywhere_ on him.

"Yes," Ritsuka whispered, arching his back so that it pressed against Soubi's chest. He noticed what he failed to feel before- Soubi was hard, too, meaning that he'd been up longer than Ritsuka had thought.

Soubi's hands gently pushed Ritsuka's away and he took hold of the child's member, simply holding it in both hands. This was the first time they'd taken anything further than kissing. Ritsuka threw his head back so that it rested on Soubi's broad shoulder and he moaned loudly, not keeping his voice in now that his Fighter was awake.

"There's that beautiful voice of yours," Soubi's lips were on his neck and below his ear, and then taking the earlobe into his mouth, nipping it softly. His hands began moving gently up and down, stroking slowly. Ritsuka's mouth fell open and he closed his eyes, pressing his face into the bandages on Soubi's neck.

"H-harder…!" Ritsuka begged. All he wanted was for Soubi to bend him over and fuck him. His hands found their way on top of Soubi's and he clutched at his wrists, needing something to hold onto while this man did things that Ritsuka had only dreamed of.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Soubi's voice was low and breathy, making Ritsuka moan again and grind back into his arousal.

"You," Ritsuka whispered, wondering if Soubi would take it further if he asked him to. "Please, more."

Soubi picked up the pace and bit Ritsuka's neck, sucking to leave a hickey. The boy continued to grind backwards against Soubi, moaning his name, wanting more, more, more. Soubi seemed to appreciate his constant grinding, since he was making soft groaning sounds.

"Fuck me…" Ritsuka reached back, grasping Soubi's head and pulling him so that their lips clashed together. Soubi nipped softly at his lips and Ritsuka opened his mouth, moaning as he felt Soubi's tongue in his mouth, slowly feeling its way around. Ritsuka grinded back against him roughly, making Soubi gasp as they kissed. Ritsuka kissed back, entangling his tongue with Soubi's.

"Not now, Ritsuka," Soubi told him when they broke apart, leaving Ritsuka gasping for much-needed oxygen. "Still…too young…" Soubi laughed once, sounding like he wanted to do something that went against his words.

"Do you want to?" Ritsuka gasped out his words, shocked that he could even get a sentence in. Soubi was amazing with his hands. They were wrapped around his erection, rubbing and stroking at different paces so that it created an amazing sensation. His nails lightly grazed the vein underneath and Ritsuka's cock throbbed, threatening his release. Soubi was paying particular attention to the head, where it was the most sensitive. He rubbed that part the most, swiping off the pre-cum that poured from the slit.

"You have no idea how much I want to pound into that tight ass of yours, but I won't because you're too young and I'll hurt you," Ritsuka shuddered at his voice and choice of words. Soubi felt so big when Ritsuka grinded back against him. So big and so hard… Ritsuka wanted to touch him, jerk him off, pleasure him, _suck _him. Ritsuka fought back his own release, thinking about what he wanted to do to Soubi.

Suddenly, Soubi's hands left his erection and Ritsuka whined loudly at the loss. "It's okay, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered in his ear as he pulled Ritsuka's pants and boxers all the way off. His fingers came to a rest on Ritsuka's hips for a moment, simply holding onto him, and then left. Ritsuka could feel his hands then go to pull his own pants and boxers off.

Excited, Ritsuka pressed back, feeling Soubi's huge, hot erection press against his legs and ass. Barely even registering he was doing it, Ritsuka fondled his own arousal again, pumping himself roughly, pleasuring himself while he got to know Soubi's body.

Before he knew it, Soubi was grasping onto him, turning him so that they were facing each other. Ritsuka pressed against his chest, glancing up at the older man's face. Soubi smiled down at him and leaned down, pressing his lips against Ritsuka's.

Soubi grabbed onto Ritsuka's hips, bringing them forward so that their cocks pressed against each other. Ritsuka moaned, parting from Soubi's lips and pressing his face into the Fighter's shoulder.

"A-again!" Ritsuka begged, clutching onto Soubi's t-shirt. Soubi bit his kitten ear gently and grinded his hips against Ritsuka's again.

"Nnn… Soubi…!" It felt so good- their swollen cocks pressed up against each other. Soubi did it again, harder this time, making Ritsuka nearly yell out. Soubi's lips found his again and his hands were on Ritsuka's ass, and they were rubbing against each other again, and _ohhhh_…

Ritsuka screamed out Soubi's name as he released, grasping onto his shoulders hard and spilling his seed all over in waves. Soubi pressed against him once more, biting into Ritsuka's neck, probably harder than he meant to. Ritsuka felt the man's cock throb and he moaned loudly as he came against Ritsuka. The teen let his eyes close, unable to keep them open. Oddly enough, he enjoyed the feeling of Soubi's hot semen on his chest and hips, as well as the feeling of him licking the wound he left on his neck apologetically.

"You alright?" Soubi asked quietly after a little while. Ritsuka was still breathing hard and he nodded franticly, a new feeling starting to rise within him. Soubi was so loving towards him. What was this new feeling that started to flair as he thought about Soubi? It wasn't more lust…it was something else that made Ritsuka all warm inside. He liked it. This new feeling was like being so happy, but about another person.

"That's good, Ritsuka," Soubi sounded happy, too. "I'm sorry about biting you. I really don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's okay. It doesn't " Ritsuka smiled, surprised at himself that he wasn't more embarrassed than he was. He had been caught masturbating to thoughts of a much older man, after all. He should be embarrassed out of his mind, but he wasn't. Instead, this new sensation was taking over.

"Hey…" Soubi was playing with Ritsuka's tail, taking it in his hand and stroking it. "I know you probably won't believe me, but…I love you."

Ritsuka's ears shot up as he realized that Soubi meant it. He could hear in his voice, the truth and the happiness and something else. Love?

Ritsuka scooted closer so that he could press his face into Soubi's chest. He cared for this man a lot and he didn't want to see him get hurt. What was he going to say back? Did he love him back? This new feeling- was it love? Soubi loved Ritsuka, but did Ritsuka love Soubi? The man had stopped lying to him, and if Ritsuka asked about Septimal Moon, Soubi would change the subject or not comment. He hadn't done anything to hurt him, and Ritsuka trusted him with his life.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka flushed in embarrassment, hiding his face in Soubi's shirt. "I-I l…love you, too."

Soubi's movements on Ritsuka's tail ceased and he didn't say anything. Ritsuka wouldn't look up at him, terrified out of his mind that he had done something wrong. Soubi was special to him. Ritsuka didn't want to mess anything up.

"Ah, Ritsuka," Soubi was whispering and his voice shook a little, making Ritsuka wonder if he was crying. He didn't look to see, though, since Soubi would just try to hide it. "Let's talk in the morning."

Ritsuka nodded his agreement, quickly falling asleep, wondering if they were going to become close because of a simple wet dream.

* * *

That's the end!

Please review!


End file.
